Letters
by 21always
Summary: Everyone read what happened at King's Cross but what happens after? What house does Albus Potter get sorted into and how do him and his parents react?


_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that your son, Albus Potter, was sorted into Slytherin House._

_Best Wishes,_

_Pomona Sprout_

_Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry_

"Well, Ginny what house is Al in?" Harry Potter asked of his wife.

"Tell us Mummy," The youngest Potter commanded.

"Lily, could you leave us alone for a moment?" Ginny Potter requested of her daughter.

"Fine," Lily said with a huff as she walked out of the sitting room.

"What is it Ginny?" Harry worriedly asked.

"Just read the letter."

Harry took the letter out of his wife's shaking hand, afraid of what it might say. Ginny watched Harry's face crinkle with concern as he read. When he had finished, he sat down on the couch and ran a hand through his messy jet black hair.

"It's a prank, I bet James sent it," Harry said it as if he was trying to convince himself of something.

"Mum, Dad; I know you asked me to leave but Achilles just brought a letter," Lily gasped as she ran in.

Achilles was Al's owl and as soon as Lily had announced the arrival of the owl, the great tawny owl flew in, dropping a letter into Harry's hand.

Harry opened the letter as if he was afraid of what he might find in it.

_Dear Dad, Mum, and Lily,_

_I'm sure the school owl has already arrived telling you that I was sorted into Slytherin. Don't worry about it. At first I was upset but know I realize it doesn't really matter. Scorpius Malfoy was also sorted into Slytherin. I know Uncle Ron said not to be friendly with him but he seems nice and I know you would want me to give him a chance. James has already taken the mickey out of me for it. I want you to know I'm okay._

_Love,_

_Al_

_P.S. Rosie and Molly were sorted into Gryffindor._

"What does it say, dear?" Ginny asked her husband.

"Al says he is fine and not to worry," Harry grinned while he said this.

"Daddy, why are you smiling and can you tell me now what house Al's in?" Lily asked pleadingly.

"Why of course Lilypad, I'm smiling because your brother is very mature for his age and might be the complete opposite of James and to answer your other question; Al was sorted into Slytherin," Harry told his daughter, "And now I think it's time for you to go to bed," He finished; picking up his daughter and carrying her upstairs.

"Jamie told me Slytherin was bad," Lily questioned as her mum tucked her into bed.

"Don't believe everything your brother James says," Ginny said, stroking Lily's red hair.

"Okay Mummy."

Ginny walked down the stairs, worried about her husband. She walked into the living room to find him sitting on the couch staring into the fire. She went over and sat next to him.

"Are you okay, hun?"

"I'm fine, it just came as a surprise to find out my son is a now a Slytherin," Harry told her while he leaned over to kiss her check reassuringly.

As Harry kissed her, she started giggling.

"Is something funny?"

"Oh Harry, think of how much more trouble and rivalry this is going to cause?" Ginny said still laughing.

"How so?" Harry asked not really seeing how this was funny.

"Next year, Al and James are going to be playing Quidditch against each other as if they already didn't have enough to compete against each other in; this is just one more thing they'll argue about," Ginny explained to her husband.

"I hadn't thought of that but at least we have a year till they both play and four months until they're both back in the house and thank goodness we're wizards and can repair things easily," Harry laughed.

"I know," Ginny whispered with a smile still on her face, "well I think we've had enough excitement for the evening let's go to bed."

Harry kissed his wife and followed her up the stairs still thinking about how his son was a Slytherin.

Meanwhile………………….

Albus Potter sat on his new bed and looked around his new dorm. The curtains that hung from his bed were green and silver. Draped over a chair were a green and silver scarf and a robe with the Slytherin symbol emblazoned on it. He felt a little sick as he took it all in. What would his family think of him? He was probably the first Potter to ever be in Slytherin. He looked around at the boys who would be his dorm mates for the next seven years. There was J.J Nott who had hair almost as dark as his own and eyes that were equally dark but seemed to have a cheerful quality about them; Max Bletchley who hadn't stopped smiling the whole evening; Henry Smith, who seemed to be the only one who looked as if he belonged in Slytherin, wore a grim expression and finally Scorpius Malfoy, the boy his uncle had said to stay away from.

"Al, isn't it?"

Albus looked up to see Scorpius Malfoy, his grey eyes peering through the blonde hair that had fallen on his face.

"Yeah, Scorpius, right," Al said even though he already knew the answer.

"Right; are you okay? You look a little sick."

Why was this boy worried about him? Hadn't his uncle said Scorpius' family hated his own?

"Er, I'm fine, just a little worried about what my parents are going to think when they learn I'm in Slytherin," He told him.

"I understand; I would be sick too if I wasn't in Slytherin. My dad and mum wouldn't care too much but my grandfather would. You should write to your parents; from what my dad says they don't sound like people who would care," Scorpius smiled.

Al smiled back. Mr. Malfoy had said something good about his parents? That was a first or maybe Uncle Ron was just wrong. Scorpius seemed nice enough. Al decided to take his advice.

"Here you go Achilles," Al muttered as his owl took the letter from his hand and flew off.

As Al watched his owl fly off into the night, he felt good about being here for the first time that night.

"Hey Al, hurry up and come join the game," J.J called from where he and the other first year Slytherins were playing Exploding Snap.

"I'm coming," Al called back.

As he walked over to the boys, who now were laughing, he decided he was glad he was here and that Slytherin wasn't that bad.

A/N: Hey, I hoped everyone like the story! :)


End file.
